The present invention relates to portable exhibit display systems; more particularly, the invention relates to an exhibit display system which is constructed from a plurality of panels, wherein the respective panels may be arranged in a multitude of interlocking configurations.
In the portable exhibit display field, it is important that devices utilized for display purposes have a pleasing appearance, while at the same time be constructed of lightweight materials which may be readily transported. It is also important that exhibit displays of this type be capable of disassembly or contraction into a very small package, so that the package may be easily transported from place to place. Portable exhibit displays which can be easily expanded into an erected state having a large surface area are advantageous, for the enlarged surface area provides a display surface for graphics and other visual display materials. In addition, it is advantageous if the assembled and erected exhibit display system has the ability to receive shelving for holding various display articles, and the shelving should be sufficiently sturdy to withstand some limited loading. In the erected position, the exhibit display should present a pleasing, continuous appearance and should be capable of freestanding without external supports, and should have stability and strength in both the erected and contracted states.
Portable exhibit displays of the type described herein are typically transported in travel cases, and it is a particular advantage if the portable exhibit display can be broken down into sufficiently small modules or packages so as to be amenable to transport in a case which can be easily handled by a single person. This requirement dictates that the panel structure be made from lightweight materials, but the materials must be sufficiently durable so as to withstand repeated usage.